My Father Is A Hitman
by axervii
Summary: AU – Kuroko Tetsuya refused to talk about his home life not because his parents neglected him or he was abused. It was just because no matter how much he loved his parents, he didn't think mentioning how one was an assassin and the other a hitman would go over well. After WC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Well, I've written this story because I'm curious. Nothing much about Kuroko's home life had been really mentioned (aside from a dad, mom, and grandmom) and since it had been stated that he took after his mother in appearance, I thought, it was actually a good chance to have his father not look like him. And I wanted to write a story about a grown up Vongola Famiglia anyway. I haven't updated Providence and Instantaneous Winds yet because I'm still fixing the chapters since I'm not satisfied yet with the way they turned out, so please be patient.

**Warning(s)**: A little OOC.

**Pairing(s)**: None as of yet.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Chapter 1: Growing Up<strong>]

* * *

><p>"How about your house, Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked curiously with a tilt of her head.<p>

The team had taken a week off after their exhausting and gruelling match with Rakuzan. It was also the first time that they had played very long with an overtime. So, Riko had allowed her players some reprieve by having the week to relax. After that, it would be back to training rigorously. Even after winning the title, they also couldn't let their guard down. Reminding them that they _barely_ won was sufficient motivation, it was enough to keep the whole team's ego in check.

Still, even with the break granted, the team had still ended up hanging out together, especially with the holidays so near.

While they had seen most of the other members' houses before already, Riko would have to admit that she hadn't been to Kuroko's yet. She had been wondering the reason behind that when Furihata had told her that Kuroko refused to invite them.

That just wouldn't do. And she was especially determined to get to know their youngest player better.

"I have to apologize, Aida-san," Kuroko blankly replied, eyes fixed at some point above her head. "But, my father will be having guests today," He elaborated quietly when it seemed like Riko was about to blow a gasket.

"Is that so?" Riko hummed thoughtfully.

"What exactly does your father do, Kuroko?" Hyuuga questioned with interest. She understood why. Kuroko had never mentioned his parents before.

"He's part of… the family business," The teal haired teen answered and they didn't miss the slight pause in his sentence.

And, judging from how Kuroko was growing awkward at the turn of conversation, it was also safe to say that he wasn't comfortable talking about them either. It made Riko suspicious. Why was Kuroko so averse in speaking about his family? Was he hiding something? Is his relationship with them that bad? Or was there something going on?

"Family business?" Kagami had a doubtful look on his face.

"I apologize but I can't talk about it," Kuroko deadpanned bluntly.

"It's fine, Kuroko," Kiyoshi was quick to placate. "We were just curious is all,"

The five of them were the only ones who were able to meet up today since the others apparently had some prior plans. Kiyoshi had suggested hanging out at the street courts and Riko tagged along to make sure that nothing unprecedented happened. It just went without saying that the day she gave them a break would still result in them going back to basketball. It was especially true in her current companions' case.

"Well, what about your mother?" Kagami asked as he absently dribbled a ball.

"She's working overseas," Kuroko responded swiftly, sitting on the bench.

"Mou, you're purposely being vague about this, Kuroko-kun–" She was cut off by a loud honk to their right. She whirled her head around and watched as a black Lamborghini Gallardo parked itself just beside the street court they were currently hanging out at.

The window at the driver's seat rolled down to reveal a fairly handsome young man. He had slightly long curly hair that reached the nape of his neck and mesmerising green eyes. If Riko had to estimate, the other was around his early twenties. The fence between them that surrounded the court made it hard to particularly distinguish anything from the man but they could still see the bored shift written on every line of his face.

"Ah, he's here," Kuroko reacted impassively.

"Who–"

"Oi, Tetsu-tan!" The man exclaimed loudly, voice somehow still suave and serene despite the increase in volume.

If she hadn't been looking at Kuroko closely, she would've missed the way his eyebrow twitched at how the man had addressed him. It was clear that not only the Generation of Miracles had the habit of giving Kuroko nicknames.

"Oi, Kuroko, who the hell is he?" Kagami demanded with red eyes narrowed suspiciously at the stranger.

"And what's up with that nickname?" Hyuuga wondered incredulously.

"Were you expecting him?" Kiyoshi asked kindly, looking at the man curiously.

"Hai," Kuroko sighed almost inaudibly as he picked up his bag and stood up. "He's a friend of my father's. I'm sorry that I have to cut this short. I am expected at the house before evening so I will have to go ahead of senpai and Kagami-kun,"

"Eh? Already?" Riko gasped before running to the fence to get a good look at the man.

After all, this was the first time that she had seen someone related to Kuroko's family.

"Riko, what the hell are you–"

"Ssh!" She shushed Hyuuga with an impatient wave of her hand. "We won't hear!"

They all watched as Kuroko trudged slowly, _too slowly_, to the man's car. The teal haired teen eyed the ride as if it would leap up and attack him without shifting his stoic expression. But, he did stop in front of the man's window.

"Why did tou-san send _you_, Lambo-san?" Kuroko questioned, his eyes intensely staring.

"Yare, yare," The man sighed exasperatedly. "You talk as if it's a bad thing. Would you rather Ryo-nii be the one sitting behind the wheel?" He drawled lazily with a yawn.

Nothing in Kuroko's expression changed. But his shoulders stiffened.

"I understand," He merely replied before whirling around to face the older teens and the redhead still inside the street court. "And, it was nice spending the day with senpai. Please take care of yourselves. I have to go," With that, he bowed at them respectfully.

"Take care of yourself too, Kuroko," Kiyoshi waved good-naturedly while Kagami and Hyuuga merely nodded with a wave.

"Invite us sometime, Kuroko-kun!" Riko yelled with a mischievous glint in her eye.

At the female coach's statement, Kuroko eyed her as if she had just gone overboard with her absurdity. With powder blue eyes staring discretely at Lambo and seeing the man's curious amusement, Riko saw him purse his lips in slight displeasure.

"Well, why don't you invite your team over tomorrow, Tetsu-tan?" The man wondered aloud with a smug smirk. "Besides, your mother just arrived and will be staying for the week," He further disclosed as his green eyes twinkled.

Kuroko brightened at the last statement and Riko didn't even have to look too closely to see it.

"That's good news," The teal haired teen remarked lightly. "But, please, stop addressing me with such a name, Lambo-san," He reprimanded lightly with a small frown.

"Always so formal, Tetsu-tan," Lambo sighed exasperatedly, obviously ignoring the request as he eyed the second years and Kagami with a grin. "And, send word to the whole of Seirin Basketball Club. The family's quite curious about the little guy's friends ever since Tetsu-tan disappeared for a while after middle school. And I'm sure his father would be _thrilled_ to meet you," His grin suddenly had an edge to it and his earlier laziness didn't seem to be present at the moment.

"Eh? _Disappeared_?" Hyuuga exclaimed in surprise as he glared at Kuroko incredulously.

"I'm going," Kuroko muttered as he went in and sat on the passenger seat beside Lambo.

Before they drove away, Lambo eyed them speculatively.

"And, I hope you aren't like those Generation of Miracle brats," Lambo commented seemingly pleasantly but they stiffened, remembering when Kuroko had finally told them the story behind Teikou's separation and broken friendship. "And, be here at around ten in the morning. I'm sure the family's going to be glad to meet your acquaintance," With that, he restarted the engine of the car and drove away before Riko or even Kuroko could put in a word edgewise.

* * *

><p>"Tetsu-chan! I've missed you! Did you receive my gift last month?" Kuroko Senna gushed as she hugged the teal haired boy as soon as he entered the house.<p>

Though, to the boy's chagrin, the teal haired woman was taller than him by a good two inches. He didn't seem to have inherited his height from either of his parents but he understood that his weak constitution was due to being born prematurely. Still, it was always a blow when he realized that even his mother was taller than him while most boys his age had outgrown their own mother's stature. His mother was currently wearing a tight sleeveless black dress that reached her knees and black heels with straps which helped in making it looked like she was towering over him.

Remembering his mother's 'gift' though, he cringed a little.

"Yes," He quipped back dryly. "Though, I don't think I'd ever really have any use for a dagger, kaa-san," He remarked with a bit of exasperation.

His mother was an assassin. He had known that since he was five. It was also one of the reasons why she was mostly out of the country. His parents were never married, his father had confirmed as much. It had been an on-going affair between them which had lasted for about five months before they had him. Even if they avoided talking about it, it was very obvious to Tetsuya that they never planned to have him. It just didn't mean that they loved him any less.

He had taken after his mother's name not just because she was his mother but also because her name was unknown in the underground circle. Which couldn't be said the same for his father who was practically one of the known top tiers in that world by being part of the strongest mafia Famiglia.

"Nonsense!" The woman exclaimed with an incredulous expression. "It was for Tetsu-chan's protection! You can never be too sure with all the brutes out there! But if anyone's giving my boy some trouble, just tell me, I'll personally bury a bullet to their head," She promised with a tight hug as if commenting about harming people was completely natural.

Tetsuya was perturbed by the thought that he was completely immune to his mother's words.

"You don't need to go to such extremes," He found himself replying wryly.

"Is that so?" Senna pouted. "I don't know where you inherited it but Tetsu-chan is so formal and polite. Your father is quite oblivious to these kinds of things so I'm rather sure that you didn't get that from him," She remarked with a shake of her head.

"Well, it certainly is good to hear that you think so highly of me," A deep voice cut in a little sarcastically.

Both of them looked behind them just to see Lambo and an older dark haired man approaching them. Even at his mid-thirties, the man certainly looked young. In fact, Tetsuya remembered how many people had mistaken his father to be in his late twenties instead. Not that he could fault them as he stared at him. Yamamoto Takeshi was tall at six foot and four inches but he didn't look too imposing with that wide grin on his face. He was dressed in a dark suit with a blue dress shirt underneath.

Lambo just sighed from beside the man.

"Takeshi," The smile on his mother's face had frozen. "Do you always have to cut in with my alone time with Tetsu-chan?" She groused as she let go of the teen.

There was also the fact that ever since then, for some reason, his parents never got along well. Or, at least, his mother always seemed annoyed whenever the man was around. That was because every time she was here in Japan to visit, his father always asked her to get settled with Tetsuya. And, Senna was too free-spirited and loved her freedom and independence too much to even think about it. While Tetsuya, himself, preferred having her around as well, he couldn't take away what made his mother happy.

"Ohayou, Senna-san," Lambo greeted lethargically with a yawn.

"Yo, Senna, long time no see!" Takeshi greeted with a beam. "It's been… what? Six or five months since we've last seen you," He casually commented with a rather rueful shake of his head.

"Actually, four months and three weeks," Senna deadpanned as her blue eyes narrowed.

"Tetsuya!" His father strode forward and calmly sidestepped his mother and gave him a tight hug. "Your last match was _great_! I was watching it with Hayato and you were absolutely remarkable! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to congratulate you at the first opportunity but there was an urgent business that we needed to take care of," He apologized with a small smile as he let go of the small teen.

"Eh?" Senna's eyes widened as she stared. "_Eh_? How come I never heard of this! Tetsu-chan…" She looked at her son accusingly.

"I sent you an email," Tetsuya merely answered.

"Well, if you're around _more often_ then maybe you would know these things," The man merely commented, ignoring the teal haired woman's darkening aura. "So, how's your stay in California? I heard that you did some job there," Takeshi mentioned casually but his eyes narrowed at her.

"I eliminated three high-profile targets. They were ruthless men who conducted human trafficking and slavery," Senna replied curtly. "Scum like them don't deserve to live,"

_Why am I so used to this conversation?_ Tetsuya wondered as he looked at his mother. How could she be so blasé in mentioning this matter in his presence? While he understood that she was an assassin, it was actually another thing to know that your mother had actually killed people.

"Not in front of Tetsuya," Takeshi reprimanded as if he had read the teal haired teen's mind.

"Tetsu-chan already knows about my job," Senna countered darkly.

"_Not in front of Tetsuya_," His father repeated, his laid-back smile being replaced with a frown. "Even I'm more careful than that,"

There they went again. Tetsuya was getting quite exasperated by this.

"It's good to see kaa-san and tou-san getting along," Tetsuya deadpanned with a flat stare.

Lambo sent him a wide-eyed incredulous look.

Takeshi laughed.

"We do, don't we?" He mused as a grin crept on his lips. "Your mother's always been quite stubborn so don't stress about it if it looks like we're fighting. And I'm sure that she's just very glad to see us," His amber eyes flickered to the woman for a moment.

"I'd rather prefer seeing Tetsu-chan," She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"And I'll believe you when you actually stop keeping tabs on me," He quipped back with a raised eyebrow. "You're not very discreet," He mentioned with a knowing grin.

"I am _not_ keeping tabs on you!" She denied with a scowl.

Takeshi merely raised his other eyebrow.

"So, Lambo told me about inviting your friends over," Takeshi suddenly stated with a wide smile as he slung an arm around his quiet son's shoulders. "That's great! Tsuna and the others would be arriving this evening and they'll also get to meet them tomorrow," His amber eyes sparked mischievously.

Tetsuya flinched at the way his mother's eyes zoomed on him.

Certainly, tomorrow's going to be quite a long day. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_TBC.._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: I'm glad that this crossover was taken well. It made me so happy reading the reviews. Though, this chapter is more of an introductory first of how Vongola really factored in in Kuroko's life. I'm integrating on how he was blending well with his 'family'. I'm trying to depict on how the Vongola Famiglia are as grown up adults but still retaining their personalities. Other KHR and KnB characters will appear soon.

**Warning(s)**: A little OOC. Some OCs (Kuroko's mother and other Vongola children).

**Pairing(s)**: None as of yet.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>[<strong>Chapter 2: My Family<strong>]

* * *

><p>"Yo!"<p>

Tetsuya blinked in surprise and the only sign that he had been startled was dropping the book that he had been about to put back on the shelf. If people often stated that he was good at scaring them with his lack of presence, then his father could effectively shock them out of their wits. The man was just _too silent_ and he was just there before anyone noticed while Tetsuya was just there the whole time. And, it seemed, he still wasn't used to it.

Though, his father had the knack for always telling whenever Tetsuya was in the vicinity. Even with his low presence, Yamamoto Takeshi was always aware of Tetsuya. Maybe it came with good instincts or maybe it was a father thing.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the man leaning on the doorway of his room and grinning at him.

"Tou-san," Tetsuya nodded as he picked up the book that he dropped earlier.

"Sorry about Senna earlier," The man started awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No matter how much I scolded her about it, her mouth just didn't seem to have any filter," He laughed sheepishly as he entered the room.

"It's fine," He replied as he sat on his bed. "But, is she really keeping tabs on you?" He couldn't help but ask curiously, after all, it brought some sliver of curiosity if they would ever–

"Nah," Takeshi waved off with a cheeky smile. "Not really, only when your name comes up," He admitted as his smile widened into a grin.

"So, you really don't have any intention of getting back together," Tetsuya remarked quietly but no hint of any disappointment in his tone. While he might have expected _something_ to reconnect between his parents, he also knew that they were just too incompatible. Watching them sometimes made him wonder how they even got together in the first place. Well, his father was too easy-going and kind, his mother often fawned about that, but he was also too honourable and noble for her taste. Frequently mentioning that he wasn't adventurous enough despite his laidback personality.

And many people knew how his mother's idea of adventurous was synonymous with 'dangerous' and 'meddlesome'.

His father was too cautious for a person to be of the same mindset.

They were practically opposites. Well, maybe the statement that they did attract was correct at some point.

"Well, I'll admit that she's an important person right now but I don't think we will ever reach that point again," Takeshi disclosed with a small smile as he leaned back on the study table across Tetsuya. "Besides, the fact that she can't let go of her job to stay with you instead doesn't exactly make her top one of my favourite people. I'll be the first to admit that we're similar in regards to that aspect but she's your _mother_ and I just think she's too afraid to be tied down. It just doesn't mean that she doesn't love you," His amber eyes had gone a little bit melancholic at the thought.

"I understand," Tetsuya smiled, having already heard this. "And you don't have to defend her, I already know,"

"Ha-ha, I just didn't want to seem like I was badmouthing her or anything," The man defended with a small chuckle. "But, the truth of the matter is, I don't think you should get your hopes up. Your mother would never agree to it," He confessed thoughtfully.

"What about tou-san then?" He looked at his father curiously.

"Me?" Takeshi blinked. "Well, the interest just wasn't there anymore, you know? Not the way it used to, at any rate," He shrugged half-heartedly.

"At least, tou-san is honest about it," Tetsuya nodded as if he didn't expect any less.

"So," Takeshi started lightly with a sharp look. "Are things between you and your middle school buddies fine now? I saw you talking to Seijurou after your match with Rakuzan. Don't think I've forgotten what you've pulled on us after you graduated middle school either," He reminded with stern look.

Tetsuya flinched.

"Yes, things are well between my former teammates and I," He couldn't help but brighten a little at the thought. "But I am also happy at Seirin. Maybe, like what you said before, it was better for us to go our separate ways. In the end, we were just never meant to be teammates," Tetsuya quietly observed but without any hint of sadness this time, just a strong trace of nostalgia in his soft voice.

"Well, who said that you couldn't be friends?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're ignoring the other issue," He pointed out with a half-smile.

Tetsuya thought about how his former teammates were taken care of in their respective teams and couldn't help but think that he was happy for them. Especially Akashi. And he was glad at the thought that despite splitting up, they were friends once again. Not the cold strangers that he had come to know by third year middle school.

About the other issue, Tetsuya hesitated.

"Well, actually, I didn't disappear or run away," Tetsuya admitted with a frown. "Kaa-san made me promise not to say this but I could tell that it had been troubling tou-san and the others for a while now," His lips curved into a faint frown.

"Senna?" Takeshi straightened. "What'd she got to do with this?"

"Kaa-san kidnapped me for a four-day impromptu trip to Singapore with her," He deadpanned as he recalled the experience of being hauled into the car by his mother out of nowhere just after the graduation ceremony. "I tried persuading her to call you or at least make sure that you knew where I was but, you know kaa-san," Tetsuya commented wryly as he watched his father hold his head and groan at the revelation.

That hadn't been the first time that it happened. But Tetsuya had managed to call those times before.

What differentiated that time was that Tetsuya wanted to be away from Tokyo. And being out of the country constituted the same. Still, he shouldn't have acted like a rebellious teenager by letting his mother convince him into not contacting his father and letting the man know he was safe.

To say the least, when he showed back up at the house, his father hadn't left home for the duration of school break just to be certain that Tetsuya wouldn't 'disappear'. He felt guilty that he had unnecessarily worried his father.

Might as well say it now since that had been months ago. _And_ the whole family hadn't stopped badgering him about it.

"Someday, I won't be able to stop Hayato from trying to kill her if she keeps doing this," Takeshi sighed exasperatedly with a shake of his head.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Kurokocchi's family?" Kise blinked as he eyed the Seirin team across from him.<p>

Riko nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! You've been friends since middle school, right? You should've at least met them at some point," She pointed out as she waved off Hyuuga's incredulous glare. While Kuroko had gone home with 'Lambo-san', Riko had been quick to call the whole team back to school.

Needless to say, aside from Kuroko, Tsuchida, Mitobe, and the first year trio, all of the club members made it. And, she just took advantage of Kise's habit of stopping by Seirin to see Kuroko. Unfortunately, for the blonde, Kuroko was already gone and Riko seized the opportunity to interrogate him within Seirin's gym.

Though, for some reason, Kise actually looked uncomfortable.

"Well, his mom is eccentric, that's for sure," He mumbled thoughtfully. "She must've been gone longer than I thought for Seirin not to actually meet her," He scratched his head as if remembering a particular unpleasant memory.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami questioned impatiently.

"Uhm, how do I say this," Kise scrunched up his face in thought. "She has this habit of randomly pulling Kurokocchi out of school whenever she was in Japan. And she is _really_ _scary_. She always made it a habit of knowing who Kurokocchi was acquainted with during middle school. So, she must not have been in Japan when Kurokocchi entered Seirin or else you'll actually think twice before agreeing to meet her," His face turned slightly green and it made the team wonder what his experience was with Kuroko's mother.

"But, what about his dad?" Kiyoshi brought up with a curious look. "The man who picked up Kuroko mentioned him wanting to meet us,"

"And, that man didn't seem to like the Generation of Miracles," Kagami snorted as he crossed his arms.

"His dad was the one who was often around," Kise perked up as he seemingly ignored Kagami's remark. "And, he's always watching whenever we have a match during middle school. Didn't you see him during the final match this Winter Cup? He was there! But, out of all of us, the one who is most acquainted with Kurokocchi's family is Akashicchi. But that's only because their fathers seem to know each other. Though, his dad's kind of cool but he's not around long enough for us to actually get to know. Like his mom, though, he always asked for names," He explained as satisfactorily as possible.

Hyuuga frowned.

"So, we'll have to expect that they're going to be adamant about knowing our names," He observed with a frown.

"That's natural, right?" Izuki wondered out loud. "I mean, a parent wanting to know who his son's friends are,"

Somehow, there was scepticism hanging in the air.

"What about his father's _friends_?" Riko pressed with a contemplative gleam of her eyes. "Kuroko-kun said that they're visiting and one of them even picked him up," She elaborated when she received questioning looks from her teammates.

Getting to know Kuroko's parents from another's perspective was fascinating. And a little unnerving. Still somehow managing to sound vague without really leaving anything out.

"From what I remember, though, there were different people who sometimes picked Kurokocchi up in the middle of a school day," Kise scratched his head. "Sometimes a man, sometimes a woman. Whenever that happened though, somehow, classes were always cancelled due to one incident or another. We never did figure it out. There was that rumour that someone with tonfas was once looking for Kurokocchi and beat most of the guards of our school when they refused to let him in. But I don't think that's true, though," He laughed sheepishly at the thought.

An awkward silence ensued.

"That's it?" Koganei wondered incredulously when Kise failed to say anything further.

"Hey! No fair! At least, I know _something_ about Kurokocchi!" The blonde huffed defensively as he pouted, missing the dark look that passed Riko's eyes at his careless statement. "Besides, if you want to know so badly, you should've asked Aominecchi! Even if I'd hate to admit it, he was Kurokocchi's best friend in middle school," He sulked at the thought.

"As if I will ask anything from that bastard," Kagami scoffed with a moody scowl.

"Mou, it's your choice," Kise pouted. "I wish you luck in meeting Kurokocchi's family. From what I remember, Aominecchi preferred doing joint homework in his own house rather than Kurokocchi's since that one time he visited," He spoke with a sage nod.

As if that was supposed to reassure them.

* * *

><p>"I heard that your team won the Winter Cup," Tsuna commented with a smile as he stared at his Rain Guardian's son.<p>

"Hai," Tetsuya nodded courteously. "But it was a very close and long game. As expected, Akashi-kun's team is formidable," He remarked impassively as he took a spoonful of rice. They were in the middle of dinner and, so far, things were still quiet amongst the family.

Hayato snorted beside Tetsuya as he nonchalantly put more vegetables on the teal haired teen's rice bowl.

"Well, I knew you could do it," He grumbled with a half-hearted frown. "And Vongola isn't going to lose to the likes of Akashi Iesato. That man is already pissing me off with that holier-than-thou attitude of his. No wonder his kid's messed up," He scowled as he bit into his grilled chicken roughly.

"Isn't that just because Hayato-san never won a verbal argument against him?" Tetsuya couldn't help but jab as he watched the silver haired man's face contort with annoyance.

But it was very obvious how he hadn't denied about his former basketball captain's state.

"That's not the point!" The Storm Guardian snarled, incensed.

"Yare, yare, Hayato-nii," Lambo sighed as he slumped on his seat. "Aren't you just being a sore loser about this?" He drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"You annoying cow–" Hayato's grip over his chopsticks tightened.

"Oi, Hayato, calm down," Takeshi placated with a laugh. "You're a lot grumpier than usual. Are you drinking your supplements?" He questioned with furrowed brows, tone concerned as his amber eyes stared intently at the other.

The Storm Guardian's left eye twitched.

"That's enough guys," Tsuna sighed exasperatedly while Tetsuya watched in fascination as Hayato instantly calmed down.

"As expected of Tsunayoshi-san," The teal haired teen couldn't help but mutter.

"Tsuna's just fine, Tetsuya-kun," The brunette smiled in that tired sort-of way that he knew he wouldn't win the argument. "But I'm rather glad that you're doing well. Kyoko-chan sends her regards by the way. It's a pity that she and Hana had to visit their parents with the kids today. Tomomi is very adamant about coming here to see you. It's been a long time since he's last seen his Tetsu-nii after all," He chuckled softly.

Tetsuya smiled at the reminder of Tsuna and Kyoko's eleven year old son. Out of all his 'cousins', Tetsuya was the eldest since his father had him young. He had three 'cousins' in total. Then, there were Hayato's thirteen year old son, Tohru, who was in Nagoya with Haru. Tsuna's eleven year old son, Tomomi, and Sasagawa Ryohei and Hana's nine year old son, Ryuuji, who was also in Namimori. And, to say the least, all of his cousins adored him one way or another.

But, out of all of them, Tomomi was the one who practically worshipped Tetsuya. Tsuna called it fanatical, Kyoko called it cute, and the others just went with it as long as there were no problems between them.

"Yes, it's been a long time," He agreed quietly. "Speaking of which, will Tomomi-kun and Ryuuji-kun be visiting then?"

"They are," Tsuna confirmed with a relaxed sigh. "Kyoko and Hana will be arriving with them tomorrow afternoon," He revealed with a pleased gleam in his brown eyes.

"Another bunch of brats," Lambo sighed from across Tetsuya.

"Maa, that's good!" Takeshi beamed. "By the time holidays are here, the whole family will be gathered! Isn't that good to hear? Ne, Tetsuya?" His amber eyes shifted to the teal haired teen who only gave a small nod.

"Whatever," Hayato grumbled but not looking unhappy about it. "Haru said that she'll be here for Christmas with the kids,"

"Where's Senna-san, by the way?" Tsuna wondered as he looked around for the teal haired woman.

"Ah," Tetsuya released a soft sigh. "She went out and said that she needed to take care of some business," He relayed impassively as he set his chopsticks down and wiped his mouth with a napkin, already finished with his food.

"At this time of the night?" Hayato grouched with a frown. "I knew that woman was always crazy but she's obviously taking it up a notch,"

"Hayato-kun," Tsuna sighed.

"Well, that's Senna for you alright," Takeshi stated good-naturedly. "She can't sit still for too long," He chuckled as he ruffled Tetsuya's hair from his other side, grinning.

Tetsuya sighed at the action but didn't slap the hand away.

"What about Kyo-nii and Ryo-nii? Where are they? I thought they were going to be here with you?" Lambo wondered with a raised eyebrow. It didn't escape their notice that Tsuna and Gokudera seemed to stiffen at the mention of the two missing guardians.

"Well, we might've left them in the airport," Tsuna smiled and his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Eh? You did?" Takeshi blinked.

"Don't ask," Hayato grunted in annoyance. "They brought it on themselves, those two," He shook his head irately.

Lambo chortled.

"Well, from what I remember of Kyouya-san, there's no doubt that he's going to try his hand in killing you two," Tetsuya couldn't help but deadpan at the way the other two didn't seem to be repentant at the very least. "And Hana-san is going to go for an attempt too as soon as she finds you," He added for good measure as he watched the silver haired man scoff while the brunette man suddenly seemed uncertain.

"Didn't you say that your friends will be here tomorrow?" Tsuna suddenly changed the topic, laughing uneasily.

"Hai–"

Before Tetsuya could put any word in again, Hayato cut him off with a growl.

"That perverted Aomine brat again?" He growled menacingly. "Or Iesato's homicidal brat?"

Tetsuya couldn't help but internally wince at that depiction.

"Ha-ha, no, it's his new team," Takeshi placated but his eyes were sharply staring at his son as well. "And stop calling them brats. I'm glad that Tsuna and the rest will be here to meet them as well, though, since dad is still taking care of the Sushi Shop in Namimori. He'll be here in two days," He stated as he drank a glass of water.

"That's great," Tsuna remarked pleasantly but his eyes were glowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Takeshi opened the door to his house only to be greeted by the tear-stained face of his son's friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Before he could say anything, the kid tackled him around the middle, wailing.

"Waah! Takeshi-san!" Ogiwara cried loudly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault!" He sobbed as he clung to the man like a leech, refusing to let go. Not that Takeshi tried to pry the boy away anyway, just rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"It's fine, Shige," He assured with an uncertain smile. "By the way, where's Tetsuya?" He wondered as he looked around, not catching sight of his son.

If anything, the boy wailed louder.

"It's _my_ fault! I let Kuroko be kidnapped!" Ogiwara hysterically bawled, his arms tightening around Takeshi. "B-But that lady was too fast and I couldn't do anything! And she stuffed him in her white van and drove away! And _I let Kuroko be kidnapped_!" His voice had raised an octave.

"Oi, what the hell's going on?" Hayato scowled as he finally investigated the noise.

"Kuroko was kidnapped!" The boy yelled, voice cracking.

"_What_!" The bomber screamed in alarm as he ran towards them and seized Ogiwara by the shoulders. "When did this happen? Why was the kid kidnapped? And stop fucking crying already! Damn!" He cursed as he let go and instantly reached for his coat.

A hand on his shoulder stopped the silver haired man.

"Hayato, stop," Takeshi stated lightly. "You don't have to panic–"

"Don't have to panic? This is _your son_ who's just been kidnapped, you sword idiot!" Hayato roared angrily, face darkening by the second. "And how the fuck can you stay calm about this?" He demanded furiously.

"–since I think I know what just happened," The Rain Guardian continued steadily as if the other wasn't about to blow a gasket.

Ogiwara was still crying as he rocked himself back and forth on the floor.

Takeshi eyed the boy before crouching down and wiping his face with a handkerchief that he had procured from his pocket. Ogiwara effectively stopped crying but he was sniffling loudly as he puffed out his cheeks.

"Did Tetsuya's 'kidnapper' have long teal hair?" He asked gently, ignoring the fuming Hayato behind him.

Ogiwara nodded.

"And did my son resist?" Takeshi questioned again.

Ogiwara shook his head.

The Rain Guardian sighed in relief.

"It's just Senna," He revealed to Hayato whose fists were clenched so tightly. "She took Tetsuya without permission again, it seemed," Takeshi sighed exasperatedly, feeling a headache coming as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm gonna kill that woman when I see her," The silver haired man growled.

.

.

"Let me talk to Tetsuya, _dear_," Takeshi smiled but his eyes were narrowed darkly and his voice was tinged with sarcasm.

[_Eh? Why do you–_] She was cut off as shuffling was heard from the other line.

Takeshi heard her indignant complaints as the shuffling continued before it went silent.

[_Tou-san,_] A soft voice suddenly greeted him.

"Tetsuya!" Takeshi breathed out, voice heavy with relief. "Where are you? We were so worried about you. Your friend thought you were kidnapped," He laughed as he remembered sending Ogiwara back with numerous reassurances that Tetsuya would be fine.

[_I apologize, please tell Ogiwara-kun that I'm not in any danger,_] Tetsuya stated quietly but there was a hint of guilt in his tone. [_As of right now, we are currently on our way to France, mother had a sudden urge to see the Louvre Museum with me,_] He disclosed with exasperation.

"Well, tell her that I'll see you in a few," He said calmly into the phone as he shouldered his coat. "And that she may want to stay away from Hayato. I'm not going to be held accountable for his actions when he's still livid as we speak," His voice had a trace of amusement.

[_Will do_,] His son replied.

"Take care, then, Tetsuya," Takeshi smiled. "And, enjoy your trip while waiting for me,"

With that, he disconnected the call.

He might not have been as expressive about it but he was bubbling with annoyance underneath. This was the _fourth_ time. It figured that he would've to remind Senna why she should stop being so reckless. For a moment a while ago, he had honestly thought Tetsuya was kidnapped because he was the Vongola Rain Guardian's son.

Honestly, he might not just stop Hayato someday.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_TBC._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Seirin will be meeting Kuroko's family next chapter! I hoped I explained some of the dynamics, especially with regards to Kuroko's parents. Though, this isn't OC bashing. But, with the way I described his mother, this is how I pictured a crazy, dysfunctional family to be.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>[<strong>Chapter 3: I Won't Trade It for Anything I<strong>]

* * *

><p>"Riko, I don't think they'll appear out of thin air if you stare that much at the road," Hyuuga deadpanned as he stared at Riko who was standing at the middle of the road. "Besides, it's not even ten yet. We were just too early because of you," He couldn't help but complain as he stared at the hunched form of Kagami who was still very much sleepy.<p>

"Oi, Kagami," Koganei poked the redhead. "Don't tell me you didn't sleep again. This isn't a match, you know,"

The others stared at the redheaded first year while Mitobe nodded silently in agreement.

"Waah," The redhead swivelled his head to them slowly, dark bags underneath his eyes. "I'm just too excited, I guess. I've always asked Kuroko to hang out at his house several times but the idiot's always declined. And he always changes the topic whenever we get to talkin' about his family," He admitted as he yawned.

"Why am I not surprised?" Izuki sighed to himself. "But, I guess I'm worried, too. While we finally know what happened back in Teikou for Kuroko to get so determined about defeating his former teammates, we don't know anything about his home life. And there's just something wrong about someone not wanting to talk about it. Even Kagami's given us more than what Kuroko told you," He shook his head almost exasperatedly.

Kagami scowled.

"What does this have to do with me?" He grouched at them moodily.

"Maa, Izuki meant that at least, while you're embarrassed about it, you aren't exactly disinclined to talk about your family," Kiyoshi placated good-naturedly. "I mean, you told us that you learned to cook from your mother and you have a small diner back in America. You even showed us a picture! Your father is a business tycoon and he only isn't here with you because his deal in Japan got cancelled. Did I remember everything right, so far?"

"Are you trying to make a point?" Kagami questioned blankly. "Because, somehow, you knowing about this doesn't exactly make me feel better," He muttered under his breath.

The tall center ignored him.

"And Furihata, how's the University treating your mother?" Kiyoshi directed to the brunette next who jumped in surprise. "And your dad's clinic?"

Furihata fidgeted.

"She says that her students are fast-learners," He shyly revealed. "And the clinic's fine,"

"Kiyoshi, stop that!" Hyuuga snarled as he smacked the tall brunette on the back of his head. "We already see your point, damn you! You don't have to sound so creepy about it! And, put a lid on it already, aren't we on our way to meet our kouhai's family?" He demanded with a glare.

"Hyuuga-kun's right!" Riko exclaimed enthusiastically. "And, there's a red van on its way here!" She pointed to the oncoming vehicle.

Indeed, there was a red van making its way on their spot. All of them scrambled to stand up as they peered curiously at the van. Looking at his watch, Hyuuga discovered that it was a mere minute before ten. Honestly, he wasn't making as much of a big deal about Kuroko's home life. While he was disappointed that the first year was uncomfortable talking about it, he respected the fact that Kuroko was a private person. After all, it took them reaching the finals of the Winter Cup before the teal haired teen revealed what happened back in Teikou.

Still, he honestly wanted to get to know Kuroko better and Hyuuga was certain that this was the first step in further breaking that wall between them.

When the van finally managed to park itself right in front of them, the bespectacled second year also noticed that it was a little larger than the average van that he had to deal with. He reckoned that it was brought for the purpose of accommodating the whole team in one go. He inwardly admitted that they made quite the crowd.

Though, none of them were prepared when the driver stepped out from the van. They all gaped as Kuroko strode towards them nonchalantly, dressed in a simple long-sleeved gray hoodie with khaki pants and white sneakers. There was also a pair of brown sunglasses perched on top of his head. If it weren't for the white knitted scarf wrapped around his neck, Hyuuga would assume that the teal haired teen was more prepared for summer than winter holidays.

"K-Kuroko!" Koganei exploded as he gawked at the first year. "Y-You drive? Are you kidding me? Are you even _legal_ to drive?"

"Yeah, isn't there an age requirement or limit? Is that van even yours?" Kagami questioned sceptically as he glared at Kuroko. "I mean, things are quite different in Japan from America," He grumbled to himself as he picked up his bag.

"It's one of my godfathers'," Kuroko answered dryly. "And this is a privilege that I would like to stay between all of us," He answered vaguely.

"Do you even have a license?" Hyuuga demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hai," Kuroko nodded as he reached over the window of the front passenger seat and grabbed a leather casing. He casually tossed it to his captain and Hyuuga fumbled as he hurriedly checked on it.

All of their eyes sparkled in awe as they stared at Kuroko's license. Age 15 was when it had been issued. Though, at the bottom was a peculiar signature–

"Why does it say M-Grade Authorization?" Riko questioned in confusion.

"It's something about my godfather's involvement regarding acquiring that license," Kuroko sighed as he opened the door to the van. "I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you but we need to hasten because the family's waiting back at the residence as we speak. My parents are quite… eager to meet you," His lips quirked down a little.

"You don't sound too happy about that," Tsuchida couldn't help but remark.

"I'm sure that Kise-kun had told you some peculiarities already," He deadpanned at them.

"Y-You know about that?" Riko questioned with an uneasy chuckle.

"He called," Kuroko merely answered.

* * *

><p>The drive to Kuroko's house was a short one. The house wasn't too far but wasn't nearby either. Though, while the idea that Kuroko could drive hadn't really sunk in yet until the teal haired teen had commandeered the wheel quite skilfully, Kagami wasn't actually prepared for another surprise. What greeted them wasn't simply a house. It looked more like an <em>estate<em>–a large garden that took a two minute drive from the gate.

At first, it appeared to be a huge traditional Japanese home with shoji doors, tatami mats, and paper walls. But as the van circled around the residence, it dawned on Kagami that the front might be some sort of dojo or housing but the real place was a three story house in the modern Japanese architecture with obvious touches of western culture. In fact, the garage where the van was parked was a testament to that.

Still, while he knew that Kuroko was well-off, considering he got to get the money from somewhere for all the milkshakes that he always bought, he never pegged the other to actually be _rich_. Now that he thought about it, Akashi was the same. Kuroko's family got to have some higher-class status to be acquainted with that psycho redhead's family.

As they got off the vehicle, Kuroko wordlessly motioned for them to follow.

The second years did as he said without much fuss, considering that they were still too awed by the large residence. Kagami, himself, was the same but he instantly placed himself beside his shadow as they trotted a little further from the house and out into some grassy field. Like some sort of _extremely _huge backyard.

"My father's in the back," Kuroko mentioned as he walked, fixing his scarf.

"You and your father the only ones here?" Kagami questioned gruffly. "I mean, this is a big house," He commented rather lamely, if he said so himself.

The teal haired teen shook his head.

"My grandfather also stays with us but he sometimes has to go back to look over the Sushi Restaurant in the family's hometown from time to time," Kuroko explained as he put his hands in his pocket in an effort to staunch the cold. "And, most of the time, my godfathers or my father's friends are around to settle for a week or a month. Also, whenever my mother's in the country, she always has a room reserved for her," He elaborated impassively.

"Was that a dojo earlier, Kuroko-kun?" Riko cut in eagerly as she bounced by the other side of Kuroko.

"Hai," The first year confirmed. "My father's family are traditional practitioners of the way of the sword," He explained with a small quirk of his lips.

Kagami's eyes widened.

"Eh?"

"You mean Kendo?" Kiyoshi put in with a thoughtful look.

"Hai," Kuroko nodded.

"That's so cool!" Koganei gushed as he slung an arm around Kuroko and looked at him with sparkling eyes. "So, does that mean you also know Kendo? I didn't actually expect your family to be so traditional. Though, considering how you're so formal, I shouldn't be surprised," He shook his head with a wry grin.

"My grandfather taught me," Kuroko shrugged as they reached where they were obviously headed. "Ah, we're here,"

What they saw was a tall man standing in the middle of the field with a baseball bat in his hands. In front of him was a pitching machine that released balls at an almost lightning speed. If it weren't for the resounding thwack that met their ears, they would've thought that there weren't any balls at all. Though, they all watched in varying amount of amazement as they saw how the baseballs hit flew far into the woods.

The man was dressed in a simple long sleeved gray shirt, black sweatpants, and white sneakers. He had a slim and athletic build. In fact, Riko was wide-eyed as her eyes read what she could even with the clothing.

"Kuroko-kun," She breathed out. "Just how strong is he? His numbers are _off the charts_!"

Kuroko shuffled his feet.

"My father's proficient in Kendo and martial arts," He merely answered but didn't actually give anything away as he approached the man.

"Oi, wait a damn second–" Kagami tried to warn but the teal haired teen was already within the man's range.

"Tou-san," Kuroko greeted politely with a small bow.

The man wasn't startled, which was a relief, he just continued to hit another baseball before bringing out a remote control from his pant pocket and turned off the machine. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm. Even though he was perspiring, he didn't look the least bit tired. He turned around to face the teal haired teen and instantly brightened.

For Seirin, they were dumbstruck.

Kuroko's father had dark hair that spiked out wildly, friendly amber eyes, and a light tan that contrasted his son's pale skin. Not only did the man look young but he also had Kuroko's face. No, that wasn't right. Kuroko had his father's face. Only made softer by youth. Now, it was confirmed that Kuroko got his overall colouring from his mother.

"Tetsuya!" The man called happily as he neared the boy and ruffled his teal locks affectionately. "So, are these your friends?" He asked light-heartedly as his eyes shifted to observe them.

"Hai," Kuroko nodded before facing them. "Seirin, meet my father, Yamamoto Takeshi," He gestured to the man beside him.

Kiyoshi blinked.

"_Yamamoto_ Takeshi?" He questioned in confusion. "But, _Kuroko_ Tetsuya–"

"My parents aren't married," Kuroko revealed quite blandly and too casual to their opinion. "I took after my mother's name," He explained almost exasperatedly.

There was an awkward silence on Seirin's part.

"Maa, it's not a big deal," The man–Yamamoto–chuckled lightly. "Besides, I'm really glad to meet Tetsuya's friends…" He trailed off as he tilted his head.

Apparently remembering Kise's words, Hyuuga straightened and stepped forward.

"I'm Hyuuga Junpei, second year!" He introduced firmly with a formal bow.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow and stared at his son who merely shrugged in reply. They watched as the others followed after Hyuuga's example, though, not as firm as Hyuuga's introduction. In fact, Kagami's was quite gruff and bordering on rude until Riko smacked him behind the head. The redhead watched as Kuroko's father grew amused at their antics.

_We're missing something here…_

"Ha-ha," Yamamoto laughed as soon as Kawahara finished introducing himself. "Your friends are funny, Tetsuya!"

"Wha?" Kagami scowled.

"Kagami, is it?" The man smiled at him. "Tetsuya talks a lot about his team, Seirin. In fact, he mentions you a lot. Particularly, about how you didn't seem to like Nigou-chan very much," There was an undertone of amusement in his tone.

Kagami's expression darkened.

"Ku-ro-ko…!" He growled as he glared at the teal haired teen.

"It's true," Kuroko agreed bluntly.

Before he could deliver any punishing blow, Yamamoto slung an arm around the redhead's shoulder and pulled him to the direction of the house. Kuroko strode beside the man and the team scrambled after them.

"Man, you remind me of Hayato," He observed with wry amusement and a little bit of astonishment.

"A-Ah," Kagami shifted awkwardly in the man's grip. "Y-Yamamoto-san, can you please, I dunno, let go–" He tried to pry off gently without seeming to be rude or disrespectful. In fact, even with his effort, he could already feel the glare of Hyuuga burning a hole at the back of his head.

"Nonsense!" The man waved off with a grin. "After all, I would really like to know Tetsuya's best friend better,"

Kagami couldn't believe he _blushed_.

* * *

><p>"Tetsu-chan!"<p>

Kagami jerked in Yamamoto's hold as a teal blur of a flying object connected with his teammate. In fact, Hyuuga was outright gaping. They all stared as a tall teal haired woman glomped their youngest friend. The redhead knew without a doubt that this was Kuroko's mother.

"Kaa-san," Kuroko called quietly but his voice had a hint of annoyance.

"Mou, I'm just so glad to see Tetsu-chan!" She gushed excitedly as she hugged the poor boy to her chest.

_She's nothing like Kuroko at all!_ Kagami's mind was reeling.

Then, to his horror, wide powder blue eyes that eerily reminded him of Kuroko zoomed in on him. For some reason, the woman's eyes were sparkling as they gazed at him. Maybe, there was even a spark of recognition. The next thing he knew, he was out of Yamamoto's hold as he flinched back at the force of the tackle. Kuroko's mother had _tackled_ him.

"Kagami Taiga-chan!" She exclaimed happily. "She wasn't kidding! You're more _adorable_ than what I'm told! Alexandra has told me a lot about you and Tatsuya-chan! What a coincidence that you've befriended my beloved Tetsu-chan! I can't believe it!" The woman squealed happily as she proceeded to subtly wring his neck, in his opinion.

The others were trying to hide their snickers. This was the first time they had heard someone describe Kagami as 'adorable' or even call him 'Taiga-_chan_'.

"Kaa-san, you're choking him," Kuroko deadpanned.

The woman blinked and yelped when Kagami was starting to turn blue in her grasp. Then, she let go of the redhead and proceeded to walk over to Kuroko and hug him as if she hadn't done anything at all.

"Senna…" Yamamoto sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry, it's my maternal instincts," Senna waved off with a sheepish smile. "It always makes me so happy to meet Tetsu-chan's friends!"

"Y-You know Alex?" Riko ventured hesitantly, stance defensive just in case she was 'hugged to death' as well.

Senna tilted her head as she gazed at the only female member of the team. She let go of Kuroko and proceeded to circle her, a half-smile playing on her lips. Though, before anyone could speak, she had proceeded to take the brunette into her arms into a surprisingly gentle hug. Riko blushed and shyly returned the hug.

"You must be Riko-chan!" Senna cooed almost affectionately. "You're so _cute_! I'm glad that Tetsu-chan still has female friends! Especially when Satsuki-chan is now going to another school," She pouted as she held Riko by the shoulders, staring at her with glowing eyes.

Riko twitched at the mention of the busty manager of Touou.

"And I used to go to the same University as Alexandra back in America," Senna revealed with a wide smile. "She was such a _darling_. Always going on and on about basketball one way or another. I would've introduced Tetsu-chan to her but I lost contact with her after I got my job and she became part of the women's basketball league. But I met her again on one of my excursions back in California last month," She elaborated as she hugged Riko once again before she carried on to observe the other members of Seirin team.

"Mou, they're not as colourful as your other friends from Teikou," The teal haired woman pouted.

"Oi, what the hell's the noise all about?" A low voice growled and Seirin collectively shivered at the real promise of pain behind the tone.

There, standing on the doorway, was a newly awakened Gokudera Hayato.

And he was not very happy to be greeted by Senna's face so early in the morning either.

* * *

><p>"So, stay in Tetsuya's room while we prepare lunch," Yamamoto beamed as he pushed Seirin into his son's room. "Don't worry, Senna's not touching the kitchen,"<p>

"B-But, that's not the problem," Hyuuga insisted. "We should help–" He tried to cut in.

"Of course not!" Yamamoto denied with a serious glint in his eyes. "You're _guests_," He merely stated as if that explained everything as he shoved the teens inside the room before closing the door with a resounding slam.

"Your father is…" Izuki trailed off uncertainly.

"What happened back there?" Furihata mumbled out loud as he stared at the door. "And who the hell was _that_?"

"That is my one of my godfathers," Kuroko suddenly cut in, surprising them since they had forgotten about him. "Gokudera Hayato-san," He answered impassively as he removed his scarf and hung it on the pin by his cabinet.

Kagami frowned.

"Just how many godfathers do you have?" He asked somewhat incredulously.

"Just two," The teal haired teen tilted his head. "They are my father's best friends since middle school. Though, I apologize for the abrupt incident a while ago. You see, Hayato-san doesn't get along with my mother," He revealed quietly, not sounding bothered.

"Well, what an understatement," Izuki grumbled under his breath.

_"What the hell are you doing here, you crazy BITCH?" The silver haired man snarled as he crouched, as if he was gearing for a fight._

_To their surprise, so was Senna._

_Thankfully, Yamamoto was able to push them to the stairs before they witnessed how it escalated from there. Though, Kagami knew that he hadn't imagined it when he saw the teal haired woman bringing out a dagger from out of nowhere–_

"Well, no use in dwelling over it," Riko sighed as she finally turned around and saw Kuroko's bedroom.

The room should at least be the size of two classrooms by sheer size alone. The walls were painted in a soft baby blue that was easy to the eyes. But, it wasn't bare by any means. There was a bookshelf located by the left side and it was full with hard-bound books. Beside it was a study table and organized on the red carpeted floor were some magazines and basketball equipment. There were several framed pictures hanging by the wall and there was a wide flat screen television, DVD player, and game consoles situated in front of the queen sized bed.

The tall mahogany cabinets were connected to the wall and there were several coats hanging by its handles. And to the far side of the room opposite the doorway was a balcony with sliding doors. And there was even a small living room set from where they were standing made of light blue beanie bags and a black rectangular table by the center. A white pillar divided the room into two and looking over the steps, they also saw a doorway to what must be a large closet and another to the bathroom. There were even tables and chairs situated there.

"T-This is–" Koganei gaped.

"Like a mini-apartment," Kiyoshi whistled in awe. "You're parents surely loves you, ne, Kuroko?" He smiled at the teal haired teen who nodded as well.

"My mother is rather lavish and has gone overboard," Kuroko merely responded as he sat on one of the beanie bags.

The day hadn't even started yet but things were already chaotic.

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>?" Hayato exploded as he held Takeshi by the shoulders. "Isn't it enough that that _bitch _is here?"

Takeshi frowned.

"You shouldn't have made that spectacle in front of Tetsuya's friends," The dark haired man admonished with a frown as he removed himself from the other's hold. "Is that an appropriate example you show to Tohru? No wonder Haru's always at your case," He shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I'm sorry, but I was barely awake," He grumbled sulkily. "And Lambo told me what she pulled during Tetsuya's middle school graduation. Then, she's the first thing I see so early in the morning," He growled as he fought the urge to bring out any of his dynamites. "Where the hell is that damn cow anyway?" He demanded angrily and looked down when he felt something furry rubbing against his leg. It turned out to be his godson's pet dog, Nigou.

Wordlessly, he picked up the puppy.

"Oh, he went with Tsuna," Takeshi answered patiently.

"Eh?" Hayato's eyes widened. "With _Juudaime_? Then why the hell didn't you wake me up?!"

"Well, Tsuna's just worried about you since, apparently, you've overworked yourself with the case with Felino Famiglia which had gotten a little out of hand back in Italy. Besides, they're on their way back with Kyouya and Ryohei, so you better prepare yourself. I heard Mukuro and Chrome will be here this afternoon as well," Takeshi commented lightly as he strode towards the direction of the kitchen.

Hayato's countenance darkened.

"Let me get this straight," He gritted his teeth. "Not only did you invite Iesato's brat for lunch, Senna is also here, but now you're telling me that that fucking Mukuro is on his way _here_? With _Kyouya_ in the house? Are you pulling my damn leg?" Hayato growled at him as he followed after him into the kitchen with Nigou whining in his arms.

"Well," Takeshi hummed, unbothered. "That about sums it up,"

"You know, I am now starting to pity your son's friends," Hayato sighed tiredly.

Nigou barked as if in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Grand Visit (part i)<strong>

"Oi, are you sure about this, Tetsu?" Aomine grumbled as he gazed at the large estate in silent awe, trying not to be intimidated by his friend's obvious fortune.

"Well, Aomine-kun is refusing to offer his place," Kuroko answered quietly as he walked beside the other. "So, I got permission from tou-san to invite you here. Be mindful of the fact that you're the first person from Teikou that I invited over. So please watch your manners. My godfather is rather short-tempered for a person," He advised softly as he went back to reading his book.

Aomine gulped.

"Hah?" He drawled, trying to appear unbothered. "My house isn't available because my mother's got her friends over. And, trust me, you _don't_ want to be there whenever they're in the house," The tanned teen shivered as if remembering a rather unpleasant memory.

"You sound rather petrified," Kuroko deadpanned.

"W-What?" Aomine's cheeks reddened. "Of course not!" He denied rather strongly.

"We're here," The teal haired boy commented as they reached the front doors.

The tall ace stared at the large house with wide eyes. Earlier, Kuroko had shown him the dojo. His smaller friend had told him that the house wasn't as big as it was now. His mother had interfered with the renovations, it seemed, and had spent quite the fortune into making the house into what it was today. Kuroko had jokingly (or did he?) commented that it was one of the reasons why his godfather couldn't exactly kick his mother out of the house no matter how they couldn't get along.

"Tetsuya," A dark haired man greeted as soon as they stepped into the living room.

"Tou-san," Kuroko bowed a little.

"O-Ohayou!" Aomine greeted loudly and awkwardly followed after his friend's example. "I'm sorry for the intrusion," He rubbed the back of his neck a little self-consciously.

"Aomine," Takeshi nodded with a smile. "It's good to see you again,"

This wasn't exactly the first time that Aomine had met Kuroko's father. After all, whenever they had to play on tournaments, the man was always there to watch and support his son. In fact, to Aomine's belief, the man hadn't missed a single game yet. The man was likable enough and Aomine knew where Kuroko got his mad observational skills and determination. Though, it was still a little unnerving since he couldn't also tell what the man was thinking behind the laidback personality. _Just_ _like_ _Tetsu_ _sometimes with his stoic face_.

"Hai," Aomine scratched the back of his head.

"We'll be up in my room," Kuroko cut in with quietly. "We'll be down by dinner time,"

"Of course, just be sure to keep it down," Takeshi grinned and ruffled the teal haired boy's hair. "Hayato's working on something very important," He winked at them.

When they got to Kuroko's room, of course, the first thing Aomine did was plop down on the carpeted floor and laze.

To his friend's slight horror, he brought out one of his gravure magazines from his bag.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko stated with a hint of warning in his voice as he brought out the textbooks necessary for their homework.

"Don't worry, Tetsu, it's just for motivation," Aomine waved off nonchalantly. "It isn't like anything's going to go wrong. I'll make sure to keep them out of sight from your family," He placated with a yawn.

He would regret those last words.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_TBC._


	4. Interlude

**AN**: I'm sorry if the update isn't the next chapter of the Seirin meeting Vongola yet. But, this is what I wanted to share first (and it won't be the last but it'll be a while by then) so, _Enjoy_. And, if you're interested in another KnB-KHR crossover, check out my other story of _"Phantom Tutor"_. I'll try to update as soon as I can, though.

**Warning(s)**: A little OOC. Some OCs (Kuroko's mother and other Vongola children).

**Pairing(s)**: None as of yet.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>[<strong>Interlude: Childhood Years<strong>]

* * *

><p>"Ne, ojii-san," A six year old teal haired boy called as he stood on the stool beside his grandfather. "When is tou-san coming back home?" He asked quietly as he watched the man skillfully slice and clean the tuna.<p>

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi hummed under his breath as he contemplated the question.

"I don't know," The man answered with a frown. "Your idiot father hadn't called yet," He grunted as he carefully put the tuna meat on a clean wooden plate. Though, he smiled when he saw the wide inquisitive blue eyes of his grandson.

"Are you making tou-san's favorite?" The boy asked curiously, cheeks puffed up a little.

"Maybe," Tsuyoshi grinned as he put the knives out of the child's reach. "That's why he better be home soon before I change my mind, don't you agree?"

The teal haired boy blinked and tilted his head.

"Hai!" He beamed as his eyes strayed back to the cleanly sliced tuna meat.

Tsuyoshi went to the sink to wash his hands while still keeping an eye on his grandson from the corner of his eye. The boy looked to be a male miniature version of Kuroko Senna. At first glance, Tetsuya didn't seem to have inherited anything from Takeshi but Tsuyoshi had raised his own son to be able to recognize Takeshi's face in the teal haired boy. They also seemed to possess observant personalities and Tetsuya also had Takeshi's keen eyes as well.

While he disapproved of how Takeshi became an early father at the age of twenty, Tsuyoshi would never reject Tetsuya for it.

Sighing, he wiped his hands clean before approaching his grandson and lifting him off the stool. Placing him on the ground, he marveled at how small his grandson was. He was informed of the premature labor that Senna had undergone but he still disliked the fact that it gave Tetsuya a frail constitution.

The boy had also inherited his mother's low presence, making her job effective as an assassin, and it didn't help that the boy was just too quiet sometimes. It was the reason why Tsuyoshi had to always keep an eye on Tetsuya unless he wanted to miss the boy if he overlooked him. He couldn't believe that, of all the things he could've inherited from his father, Tetsuya seemed to also have that same shyness from when Takeshi had been the same age.

"Ne, ojii-san," Tetsuya called him again as he looked at Tsuyoshi with those wide powder blue eyes. "Do you think tou-san's coming back today?" He questioned as he rubbed the back of his head, somewhat messing his teal locks.

Tsuyoshi couldn't help but frown. Takeshi said that he'd be gone for three days due to mafia business. And it was already two days past the deadline. He refused to worry but with Tetsuya repeatedly asking for his father, he couldn't help but start to grow concerned at the lack of contact that went with the absence.

"Don't worry about Takeshi," Tsuyoshi smiled as he ruffled the boy's teal hair. "Your father's a very strong man and, once he's back, make sure he knows that he made you very upset for being late, alright?" He stated good-naturedly with a grin.

Tetsuya looked at him hesitantly before giving a small soft smile, slightly assured.

"Hai," The boy agreed, ducking his head shyly.

"Well," Tsuyoshi grinned slyly. "Why don't we go out for some ice cream–" He was starting to ask in order to cheer the boy up but was cut off by the door of the shop slamming open.

Brown and blue eyes strayed to the source of the noise only to see the subject of their conversation standing there. Takeshi was dressed in his signature blue button-up shirt and slacks (the attire he had taken to wear ever since his eighteenth birthday and debut in the Vongola) but Tsuyoshi frowned at the bandages peeking out of the chest area and the ones around his son's head. The younger man also looked slightly disheveled and slightly worn out but the beam on his face was unmistaken.

"Tou-san?" Tetsuya called on hesitantly, as if he was uncertain if it was his father standing by the doorway.

If possible, Takeshi brightened further.

"Tetsuya!" The man enthusiastically exclaimed as he stepped into the shop and Tsuyoshi almost missed his grandson who had run towards Takeshi. To his credit, his son met Tetsuya halfway as he crouched on the ground and took the boy in his arms.

Standing up with the teal haired boy in his arms, Takeshi gave Tsuyoshi a tired but lopsided grin.

"Yo!" Takeshi greeted.

Tsuyoshi scowled, unimpressed.

"You're hurt," Tetsuya's soft voice was accusing as the boy's pale fingers gingerly touched the bandages around Takeshi's head, a troubled frown on his lips.

"When will you learn to be more careful?" Tsuyoshi asked lowly, his eyes meeting his son's for an intense second.

But, Takeshi avoided his gaze and merely focused it on the teal haired boy in his arms.

"Don't worry about it," The boy's father waved off with a laugh. "It's just a scratch. I'm sorry I'm late but I brought peace offerings?" Takeshi offered sheepishly as he brought up his hand to show the 'peace offering' that he had been bringing along for a while now, something that Tsuyoshi failed to notice before.

He suppressed a sigh. Tetsuya's eyes _sparkled_.

Takeshi laughed at his son's reaction upon sighting his gift.

"Vanilla milkshake!~" He sang as he waved the cold beverage in front of the boy. "Of course, I won't forget about my favorite little guy," Takeshi cooed as he nuzzled the boy's face with his own, making Tetsuya giggle slightly.

This time, Tsuyoshi _did_ sigh, the boy was too soft on his father.

* * *

><p>An eight year old Tetsuya awkwardly shifted on the bed as he watched his godfather pack his things.<p>

"Is this all of it?" Gokudera Hayato grumpily asked as he settled the bag on the couch.

Tetsuya avoided the man's narrow-eyed gaze as he fumbled with his hands, somewhat nervous as he carefully slid off the bed. Thankfully, the ache in his joints was no longer present and there wasn't any heavy pressure on his limbs this time. In a way, it was understandable, considering that he had been bedridden for almost two weeks due to a high fever. He knew that his body's weak and it caused whatever illness he caught to be more severe compared to an average person.

That was why the family made sure that he rarely got sick and, as much as possible, not at all.

"Hai," He answered quietly as he moved to stand beside the silver haired man, one of his father's best friends.

"Are you sure, Tetsuya-san?" A slightly high-pitched voice asked and Tetsuya smiled at the silver haired boy standing by the doorway, Hayato's five year old son, Tohru. Brown eyes narrowed at him suspiciously as the boy ran into the room and inspected the teal haired boy by circling him.

"Tohru," Hayato ground out as he closed his eyes. "_What_ are you doing here?"

The silver haired boy merely put his hands on his hips, staring at his father defiantly. It eerily reminded Tetsuya of Haru. He could see how his godfather's eye was twitching at the sight.

"Well, Kyoko-san brought me here!" The boy insisted as he stuck out his tongue at the man. "She's waiting outside with Tomomi-san. So, you can't tell me I'm sneaking around again!" Tohru declared with a huff, taking Tetsuya's hand in his own as he tugged the teal haired boy with him.

Hayato looked extremely ticked off at his own son's cheekiness, his jade eyes narrowing with annoyance.

"B-But, Tohru-kun–" Tetsuya reluctantly tugged Tohru back, his powder blue eyes shifting to stare at the man over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that old man," Tohru waved off the older boy's concern. "He's just grumpy that kaa-chan threw away his cigarettes. Now, come on! Kyoko-san bought you vanilla cake!" He impatiently pulled the teal haired boy out of the room.

Tetsuya looked over his shoulder again to see his godfather's fuming form and decided that it was best to leave him be for the mean time.

Following his 'cousin', Tohru seemed to know his way around the hospital already. The silver haired boy had inherited his parents' keen intelligence and Tetsuya wondered how Hayato was faring with his son who was too smart for his own good. Even he sometimes felt exasperated because he was always pulled along whenever the other was sneaking around and meddling with things that their parents didn't want them to be part of.

Once they reached the lobby, they were both greeted by an auburn haired woman with a small brunette boy being supported by one of her arms, peering down at them with wide gold eyes that were similar to the woman's. Tetsuya bowed politely while Tohru merely continued to tug him.

"It's been a while, Kyoko-san," Tetsuya greeted with a smile.

The woman brightened upon seeing him, crouching down to give him a one-armed hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"I see that you're already better, Tetsu-kun," She said gently as she held his chin, inspecting his face closely. "We were worried about you. I'm sure Yamamoto-kun will be delighted to see you but he's taking care of some business with Tsu-kun, so I'm the one picking you up. Is that alright with you?" She tilted her head at him, soft smile in place, as her long auburn hair swept past her shoulder at the action.

"Hai," He simply nodded as he met Tomomi's wide eager eyes.

"Tetsu-nii! Tetsu-nii!" The toddler clapped enthusiastically. "You better now?" He asked with a wide grin, a tooth gap on the front row of his teeth.

Tetsuya smiled at the brown haired boy.

"I'm fine now, Tomomi-kun," He ruffled the short messy brown locks. "Thank you for asking," He nodded.

The toddler brightened at the gratitude.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tohru cut in, waving off the toddler as he tugged Tetsuya's hand again. "Let's go, Kyoko-san! You said you'll bring us to your house!" He asserted impatiently, bouncing on his feet almost restlessly.

Kyoko stood up as she merely smiled at Tohru's eagerness.

Though, the silver boy yelped when Tetsuya pinched his side.

"Don't be impolite to Kyoko-san, Tohru-kun," He lightly reprimanded as the other boy appeared admonished and gave a sheepish smile to the auburn haired woman who giggled at their antics, Tomomi mimicking her.

"It's fine, Tetsu-kun," She shrugged it off as she held the teal haired boy's hand. "But we'll first have to wait for Gokudera-kun. After all, Tsu-kun will worry if we go around without a chaperone," Kyoko pointed out as she directed them to the seats by the walls near the lobby.

Tohru remained standing as he puffed out his cheeks.

"That's what I don't understand," He complained with a scowl, looking very much like his father now. "I don't get why we always need a _bodyguard_," He grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tetsuya noted that Kyoko seemed to stiffen with nervousness.

Before he could question on it, though, Hayato chose that moment to step out into the lobby, carrying Tetsuya's bag over his shoulder.

"Oi, old man!" Tohru called out with annoyance. "Why are you so _slow_? We need to get going! Tetsuya-san needs his cake!" He pointed out as if his reason was actually valid, his brown eyes glaring accusingly at his father.

"Why you disrespectful little brat…" Hayato growled as he pulled Tohru up by the back of his shirt, the silver haired boy flailing wildly.

Kyoko chuckled as she stood up.

"Aren't they cute, Tetsu-kun?" She whispered down to him conspiratorially, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Tetsuya shrugged with a small smile of his own.

No matter what they did, this was his family. And he loved them.

* * *

><p>Takeshi smiled as he watched the mesmerized glow of his son's face.<p>

The ten year old teal haired boy didn't seem to hear him, his eyes still glued to the television screen where players were passing the ball, running around the court, and trying to score by shooting. While he couldn't convince his son to take up baseball, this was actually the first time that Tetsuya had taken an interest in a sport.

"Do you want to play basketball?" He couldn't help but ask.

The boy jumped, as if forgetting his presence (which was usually the other way around with other people), and hesitantly nodded his head.

Takeshi stood up with an excited grin.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He laughed at the astonished expression on his son's normally composed expression. "But, it'll take some time to set up the court by our backyard. Though, you'll have to do with the street courts for a while," Takeshi advised as he watched a smile bloom on his son's face.

"Arigatou, tou-san," The boy said before stepping forward to hug him around the waist.

He ruffled the teal locks affectionately. The boy was too formal. This was his dad's fault, actually, since he had Tetsuya take up kendo a little early than he did. But, it was fine. Shamal had recommended that the boy should be engaged in physical activities to strengthen his immune system. And, since the boy didn't have active interest in any sport, it had been a hard time to deal with until Tsuyoshi had finally pushed Tetsuya into practicing kendo early.

"Why don't we go out for some vanilla milkshake first?" Takeshi contemplated as he looked out the window, it was still mid-afternoon.

"Hai!" Tetsuya agreed with more enthusiasm than he normally would.

Well, if basketball would make his son happy, who was Takeshi to refuse him?

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here, Tsunayoshi-san?" A nine year old Tetsuya asked almost exasperatedly.<p>

"Ssh!" The brunette man was quick to shush him, pulling the teal haired boy's baseball cap lower while pulling his own bucket hat down as well. "Normally, I would correct you about my name but I'm not going to be tempted into saying it out in the open," The brunette man told him seriously, his chocolate brown eyes roaming around the café they were settled in suspiciously before slumping in his seat.

"You haven't answered my question," The teal haired boy deadpanned.

At this, Tsuna smiled back at him shakily.

"You see, I've been cramped up in my office for three days now," The brunette started off, sounding innocent. "And the paperwork didn't seem to be decreasing no matter what I did. So, I'm currently taking a break, so to speak," He nodded sagely at this.

Well, his godfather had basically admitted that he just ditched his job to escape paperwork.

"I can understand that," Tetsuya nodded and watched as the man seemed to melt with relief, as if glad that someone understood his plight. "But what I _don't_ understand is why am _I_ here as well," He pointed out wryly, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"It's because Tetsuya-kun saw me," Tsuna pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I can't leave any witnesses there, or else, all that sneaking out would've been for nothing," He was almost wailing by the end but seemed to have the sense to lower his volume.

"Uhm…" Tetsuya hesitated. "You know that tou-san always puts a tracking device on my person, right?"

"_What?!_" The brunette man shrieked as he instantly hovered over Tetsuya anxiously.

The teal haired boy decided to take pity on him by plucking out the button from his shirt which had a small blue glow. He became worried when Tsuna ripped it out of his grasp with an almost crazed look before smashing it in his fist. Not a moment after that, they were fleeing from the café and Tetsuya didn't know if he should regret his action. If this wasn't his godfather, he would've thought that he was just kidnapped.

Fortunately for Tsuna, five minutes just after they took off, the man's subordinates was swarming the café led by Hibari Kyouya.

"That herbivore…" The Cloud Guardian growled ominously.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_TBC._


End file.
